rp_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Shift OC-Carl Gaizer
"I was taught to be the best, and I will be" Carl is one of the main protagonists of Elemental Shift and a 14 year old prodigy. He was put in advanced rank 2 early because of his unique powers and skills. Personality Carl is a smart young boy. He is seen as special because of his unique power of life manipulation which is a combo of nature and lightning. He is usually calm but can have a short temper. He usually lets his minions fight for him and has a special bond with them. He cares only for his allies and doesn't mind getting bloody. He is dangerous and shouldn't be judged by his age. He was also taught a very rare skill which allows him to find out a large amount of information about someone by simply looking in their eyes. He tends to do this a lot to people. Fears: Being easily out matched, death, extreme pain Dislikes: The fall of his minions, destruction of nature Likes: Nature, storms, volcanic eruptions, natural disasters, animals, lightning Flaws: Creates plants in other peoples property, "dead" voice Habits: Creating plants, playing pranks Talents: Unique powerset, good fighter, good tactician/leader, tricking people, finding secrets by looking at eyes and facial expressions Friends: Alexei Abramovich: The Russian family butler that is at 24 hour service for Carl. He is like a second father for him and favours Carl over the other family members (which have their own separate butlers but this is the family butler) except his boss Henry Gaizer which he has a worker-boss relationship with. Corrupt Fire Shifter. Hunter Kaji: They are friends and met on the first day of school. They increased their friendship a short time later when they shared a class. Anthony Q. Pierce: They are good friends and rivals. They know that each other is powerful and are at equal strength. Enemies: TBA Love Interests: Angel Mari: A cute, white haired girl that has a crush on Carl. Carl really likes her but doesn't know it. He will protect her at all costs. She helped him tame his Nature spirit. Family: Henry Gaizer: (father) 57 - "Smartest Water Shifter", "World's Third Most Richest Man", "Fifth Most Famous Man In The World". White Water Shifter. Cho Gaizer: (mother) 54 - "Strongest Female Nature Shifter". Dark Nature Shifter. Martin Gaizer: (brother) 28 - "Fastest Growing Business" Robert Gaizer: (brother) 16 - "Youngest Billionaire" Chris Gaizer: (brother) 15 - "Best Online Story Writer" Vinh Gaizer: (brother) 12 - "Best Youngest Sketch Artist" Franklin Gaizer: (brother) 18 - "Fastest Fire Shifter" Seth Gaizer: (brother) 23 - "Olympic Gold Medalist" Samantha Gaizer: (sister) 26 - "Smartest Female In North America" Felica Gaizer: (sister) 19 - "Winner Of Three Nobel Peace Prices" Caroline Gaizer: (sister) 25 - "Raised Most Money For Cancer Research In A Year" Yousef Gaizer: (brother) 4 - "Youngest Arena Champion" Jasmin Gaizer: (sister) 6 - "Youngest Master Shifter" Oscar Gaizer: (brother) 10 - "Most Popular Young Music Artist" Rokin Gaizer: (ancestor) age - Best friend of previous Divine Hero. Pure Lightning Shifter. Mary Gaizer: (great grandmother) age - "Most Powerful Shifter In The World" longer Appearance Carl has messy brown hair that he never keeps longer than the bottom of his ears. His eyes are dark green and he has smooth skin and looks young. He can look really angry when pissed but usually looks calm. He wears a school shirt with his top two buttons undone but his collar kept normal. His shirt stays untucked and he wears no blazer. He wears black school trousers and skate shoes. He hasn't got any muscles but isn't out of shape. He can be seen creating flowers or plants around him at times. When he creates life, his eyes spark up with lightning. He is a little over 5 foot 4 inches tall. Reputation people view him as a very dangerous, very rich boy from a huge, rich family. He is known world-wide from his family and their past. Some view him as weird or strange while others think he's a dedicated fighter. Powers And Abilities Life Manipulation: This is a combo of Lightning and Nature. It allows him to create animals as minions or control all wildlife including animals and plants. However, he is too inexperienced to control the complex mind of homo sapiens. Nature: This is his main shifter power. With this, he can control plant-life to aid him in combat such as vines to trap people or thorns for armor. When using this power, a green energy that looks like a green gas gets produced, this is his nature abilities in a physical form. He can shoot this directly from the palms of his hands. When using this power, a light blowing wind sound is heard. Lightning: This is his secondary shifter power. He has little to no control over this and can only use it to create life or mild electrical shocks. When he creates life, his eyes spark with lightning along with the hand that he used. Wild Force ''(Unique W''eapon): His Shifter weapon is an axe of similar shape to a fire axe but the handle is brown like wood and the blade is light green. His weapon is solid instead of an element. The axe is 3 foot long and can be thrown and called back into hand using his lightning power. History Carl grew up in a very rich, strict family. His ancestors always held a record of some sort and were the best at something such as fighting skills, stealth, thievery or racing. His father held the record for World's Most Smartest Water Shifter while his mother made the World's Most Strongest Female Nature Shifter. His home environment is filled with children practising a certain skill with very little time for rest or relaxation. He is used to working under pressure because of this and treasures his time of resting. His goal is to become the most powerful nature shifter or hold a well-known record. He already holds the record of Youngest Most Powerful Shifter In The World. He created his first plant at age 1 and his first animal at age 4, first lightning shock at 7 and conquered over 7 battle arenas by age 11. When he turned 14 and was put in intermediate rank 3, he was immediately put into advanced rank 2 for his skills which made his siblings jealous along with other students. His parents are very proud of him and hope for him to be the best Shifter in the world. Trivia *Carl heavily believes, or really wishes, he is the next Divine Hero as it is unknown if his ancestor Rokin Gaizer was either friends with the previous Divine Hero or the actual Previous Divine Hero. Most believe he is the previous Divine Hero because he had a Pure Shifter power and was sighted using multiple elements. However, Carl '''is not '''the next Divine Hero as that is Hunter Kaji, although he fails to believe this. *Carl is usually hated by some for "playing God" with his powers. *He was noticed as a life manipulater when he created a mutant dog to play with when he was bored. *His middle name is "Darren" but he keeps this a secret. *He likes all animals but draws the line at insects and creepy crawlies. *His surname is pronounced "Guy-Zer". *He really hates being called a child. *His 7 year old sister holds the record for World's Youngest Master Shifter. *His 28 year old brother owns 3 multi-millionaire businesses. *His 16 year old brother holds the title of Youngest Billionaire. *He has 12 siblings (8 brothers, 4 sisters, 13 children all together). *One of his ancestors, a male, was the best friend of a previous Divine Hero and aided him in fighting evil Shifters. *Everyone knows who his family is as they are known world wide. *His great grandma was once the most powerful Shifter in the world for a certain amount of time. *His family is very diverse, all his siblings were born in different countries; he was born in England and is part Japanese (his mother is Japanese) and part American (his father is American). Category:ElementalShift Category:Elemental Shift Category:User:Thecryingwolf3553